One shot challenge
by Rainbow Delight
Summary: All one shots. All your ideas
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I decided I'm going to do a few one shots rated T-M. If you have any ides please private message me(p.m) or put it in the reviews. Thanks. I hope i get a lot of messages back


	2. Love at first ditch

**It takes place when Arnold didn't go to preschool with Helga. I hope you enjoy**

A young Helga G. Pataki, way too young to be walking herself to preschool, sat on the curb and started weeping remembering how her parents forgot all about her. She was soaking wet with mud covering almost her whole body. Just when she was about to give up she saw a boy with blond hair driving in a car with what seemed like his parents. His head was a funny shape… kind of like a football. The car stopped at a red light and Helga looked on at the boy. The boy turned to her and waved making Helga turn a scarlet red. As the car drove off into the far distance Helga thought about the boy. _I wonder if I'll ever see him again._ Helga then continued on her journey with a goofy smile highlighting her features the whole way there

Arnold Shortman was startled one morning when he heard roaring laughter and bawling._ What's going on down there?_ He stumbled out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs to see two familiar people. They were hugging his grandma and grandpa while tears were coming down their eyes.

"Um grandma grandpa who are these people"

The man turned around and immediately Arnold knew who it was.

"Daddy? Mommy? Mommy! Daddy!"

That's how he ended up in this car bored. He was looking out the window searching for something that quirked his interest when he saw a girl with a giant pink bow in her hair about his age sitting at the curb crying. _I wish I could help her. Maybe she needs a hug._ Arnold did the best he could and waved at the little girl. As he drove away he could see her face turning a bright red.

"Bob, Miriam have you seen my backpack?"

Helga had grown into a fine young woman. She no longer had a uni-brow and switched her pink dresses to skinny jeans and tee shirts. She had curves in all the right places that she loved to show off and hair fell down like a curtain, her face, the stage. The only thing that was the same about her was the pink bow that she now wore as a choker. Helga had blossomed and she knew it.

"Quite Olga! I'm trying to watch Wrestle Mania."

Helga saw her hot pink backpack and rushed out the house. If she didn't hurry she was going to be late.

"It's **Helga** Bob!"

She slammed the door and hastily ran to the bus stop to see the bus departing.

"Aw motherfucking bitch made me miss my bus! Ugh now I have to sit and wait for another 2 hours. Sometimes I fucking hate public transportation." Helga seethed not caring everyone was watching including a certain football headed teen.

Arnold had come back from South America for his 16th birthday. His parents wanted him to 'live the high school experience' and to 'see how American children behave'. So far all he's seen is some hot girl yelling out in the middle of the street. _What is she even yelling about? Wait I think she missed the bus. Maybe I can help._ He pulled over to where Helga was standing

"Hey you need a ride?"

_What does this creep want?_ When she turned around she gasped. Instead of a fat, ugly, 40 year old perv she saw a tan, muscular, teenage boy. _Wow he's hot maybe I will let him give me a ride._

"Sure what ever bucko as long as you fucking keep your bitch ass hands away from my fucking titties I'm fine. O and stop staring at me like a little faggot and move the damn car. It's like you've never seen a girl before. Sheesh!"

The language this girl was using startled Arnold. He had never hear someone use such foul language in one sentence. He felt his cheeks go hot thinking of what she was saying. _I would never touch someone in such a dirty place but if I had to I hope it would be her. Wait what am I saying._

"Hey can I call you football head. I'm gonna call you football head so you better fucking like it. Lets ditch school today and do something exciting. O lets go skydiving or cliff jumping! Wait I got it. Lets go to the pier!"

"Um it's my first day of sch-"

"Aw come on! Don't be such a fucking bitch. If you don't wanna go I'll just find another boy to take me."

"Ok fine I'll take you. Where's the pier at again?"

"You're not from here are you football head."

"…"

"I'll take that as a no."

The two teens drove for what seemed an eternity driving to the pier. As it turned out Helga didn't know which way to go either so they both got lost until they finally asked for directions. They were now sitting on the pier with their legs dangling of the edge of the walkway.

"You know football head I think you might be a magician."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well not only did you manage to get me to stop cussing but you also made me ask for…" Helga shudders from when she thinks of asking for the directions, "help. All that and I still don't know your name."

"My name Arnold and it's alright to ask for help every once in a while…"

"Helga"

"Helga. I like that name."

Helga grabbed his hand and shook it. While they were shaking hands they could both feel a little spark that surged through their veins into their hearts. They looked into each other eyes and saw lust and maybe **maybe** a sprinkle of love.

"Helga…"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Helga smashed her lips to his moved. It took Arnold a few seconds to respond but when he did it was magic. Their lips molded together perfectly making for the perfect experience. Helga let out a slit moan that made Arnold crazy. He wrapped his arms around her waist underneath her shirt feeling the soft prize. _Her skin is so soft and creamy._ The two finally needed air to breath. Helga pulled away breathlessly. She had the same goofy look on her face and the scarlet tinted cheeks

"O shit I need to get home before it gets dark!" She stated

They fumbled and tripped to the car laughing the whole way. As they sped along they sang and talked. When they pulled up to Helga's driveway the talking ceased.

"Well I guess this is it." Arnold supplied for conversation

"Yup." Helga was on her way out the car when Arnold yanked her by the arm.

"Hey Helga I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me on Saturday?"

"Ya sure. I mean if I'm free and all. Um here's my number."

She pulled out a napkin with seven( he counted) digits on it.

"Thanks. O and Helga."

"Yes football head?"

"I like you bow. It's pink like your shoes."

Helga looked down and sure enough she was wearing her pink high tops.

"Thanks football head"

With that he sped away to his house the whole time thinking about the new mysterious Helga. Helga went inside and for the first time in ten years. She wrote a poem.


End file.
